JOHN CARMESÍ Y EL SHERLOCK FEROZ
by ANGELIKL
Summary: John es un chico de pueblo conocido por su peculiar capa roja (lo único que dejo su hermana antes de ser devorada por un misterioso lobo). Ahora que la Sra. Hundson lo necesita iniciara un viaje al bosque y ahí conocerá a el peculiar lobo Sherlock del clan Holmes. ¿Cambiara su perspectiva de los lobos? ¿Descubrirá quien mato a su hermana? Descubrelo aqui!. Leve Johnlock


John Carmesí y el Lobo feroz

¡Hola! uff hace mucho que no escribía. Este pequeño fic me base en un cuento que hice (basado en el cuento de caperucita roja pero con un final y ambiente diferente) hace un año. Sin más demora aquí se los presento.

Este fic es para Andy porque si ella no me hubiese "obligado" a no dejar en la nada este escrito no existiría.

Ya saben que ni la caperucita roja ni Sherlock es mío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace días que nos dijeron que la Sra. Hudson está muy enferma. Ella es una anciana muy querida y respetada por mi pueblo. Su hermana y ella han sido las protectoras de los bosques en su juventud pero ahora son mujeres muy apreciadas. Su hermana fue la que le hizo la caperuza roja que tanto le gustaba a Harry, mi hermana mayor.

Nadie se ha atrevido a llevarle medicamento porque el bosque está dominado por horribles creaturas llamadas lobos. Esos malditos les arrebataron la vida a mi hermana y mi abuela. El lobo culpable las devoro tanto que lo único que nos dejo fue su caperuza. La que desde entonces no la dejo nunca. La uso todo el tiempo. La use en su funeral, que aunque no es un color de luto todos sabían que esa vestimenta no quedaría mejor para la triste ocasión.

Volviendo al tema de la anciana, ella quedaba al otro lado del bosque y las medicinas no las pueden llevar porque hay mucho cobarde en la ciudad. Nadie se atrevía a llevarle sus medicamentos. Nadie menos yo. Yo quería ayudarla (mi mayor y secreto deseo es irme de ese pueblo a estudiar medicina) y lograr saber quién fue el maldito lobo que mato a Harry.

Madre se negó cuando le propuse que yo fuera. Se negó con lágrimas. No quería que otro hijo se perdiera de la misma forma. En la tarde, cuando todos no miraban, tome algunas provisiones y medicamento, lo guarde en una canasta(a duras penas ya que no había otra cosa) y emprendí camino.

El viento del bosque me acompañaba junto a la luz de la luna. Solo el soplar del viento entre las ramas y el sonido de mí caminar se escuchaba. Yo estaba atento a cualquier cosa y podía notar como los arbustos a medida que avanzaba yo se sacudían en compañía.

-Sal de ahí-conteste mirándolo.-Sal o te saco-Podía mirar que en el arbusto sobresalían unos ojos azules. Fieros, extraño, hipnotizaste. Un hermoso azul acogedor. ¿Cómo unos ojos podían expresar tanto?-¡No seas gallina!, !No le tengo miedo a tus ojos!-

-Tranquilo enano, no necesitas ser tan grosero.- decía el que salió de entre los arbustos. Era un muchacho que aparentaba más o menos mi edad. De cabellos negros rizados, piel blanca como la luna y de complexión delgada. Todo lo contrario a mi (bajito, rubio y piel bronceada por trabajar en el campo). Vestía ropas de campesinos pero aun así se veía más elegante y aristócrata que yo-. No era de temer, hasta que vi su cola y orejas de lobo. Él era una de esas creaturas que mataron a mi hermana.

Yo me voltee y seguí caminando, ignorando su presencia. El lobo me seguía con una mirada curiosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto. No respondí, pero él siguió preguntando.

-¿De dónde vienes?-seguí ignorándolo sin saber que después de unos 3 minutos no terminaría de preguntarme cosas.

-¿Por qué la capucha? ¿No crees que sea demasiado llamativo? ¿Eres niña o niño? ¿Por qué la canasta? ¿Qué tienes en ellas?- Pero fueron mi revolver que saque de la misma que mientras lo apuntaba a la boca lo callo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Hablas demasiado! ¡Y no responderé nada de lo que preguntes!- dije con seriedad. Me voltee de nuevo sin saber de la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero ahora sé más de lo que crees. No… Soy como los otros lobos.-Eso me dislocó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que puedo saber más de ti con tan solo verte. Con observaciones y pensamientos.-respondió con seriedad. Lo miré a los ojos pero rápidamente desvié la mirada.

-Los lobos o animales en general no observan o razonan- contesté rápidamente.

-Nosotros sí, yo más que otros.- Dijo sonriendo de manera orgullosa por ello. Sabía que estaría corriendo en peligro si decía lo siguiente pero por inercia conteste.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?-

Él sonrió y sus ojos brillaron mientras me miraban.

-Te llamas John, te dicen "Caperucito Rojo" como apodaban a tu hermano. Eres macho o hombre. Tienes alrededor de 19 años pero aparentas 17. Eres un joven con grandes deseos de ser curandero o "medico" como dicen los humanos. En la canasta llevas medicamento, agua, comida y tu revolver. Odias a los de mi especie, supongo porque alguien cercano a ti murió a garras de uno. Esa caperuza por los recortes al final de la tela significa que tú lo arreglaste para que pudieras usarlo. Eso fue hace algunos años por eso no te queda bien del todo. Debió de ser de tu hermano Harry.- Explico el con su voz de barítono.

\- ¿Cómo…es que…?- pregunte confundido y a la vez asombrado, pero no dejaría que el lobo e diera cuenta.

-Deducciones- respondió el lobo de manera confiada-Las que suelen ser correctas ¿no?- Como me molestaba su sonrisa de sabiondo. Pero sabía cómo quitársela.

-Hermana-

-¿Qué?- contesto confundido.

-No sé cómo supiste su nombre pero Harry es diminutivo de Harriet- expresé molesto mientras seguía mi camino.- Y a menos a que no quieras tener pólvora en el estomago te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí-

No miré atrás pero sabía que el lobo se había ido. Me alegre, al menos no seguiría sintiendo sus ojos azules en mi espalda, pero no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche se hizo presente en lo que menos me di cuenta. Había recorrido un buen tramo y sabía que aunque descansara un poco llegaría en la mañana a la casa de la señora H.

Dicho y hecho, junté un poco de ramas y algunas piedras para hacer una fogata para el frío del bosque.

Una vez entibiado, me senté a observarla mientras descansaba las piernas y comía alguno de los emparedados de mermelada que traía conmigo. Podía escuchar al bosque mismo.

-Entonces hermana, ¿eh?- No mentiré, pero esa voz vaya que me hizo erizar. Salte por el susto y al voltear note la presencia del escurridizo lobo.

-¿No te dije que te fueras?-le grité.

-En primera, yo vivo aquí. Segunda, me amenazaste pero no fue una orden. Tercera, ¿Por qué? casi no veo humanos por aquí.- Bien ese pulgoso ya me estaba fastidiando.-Entonces, ¿ha qué has venido?-

Suspiré, tal vez si hago hablar al lobo, me diga quién asesinó a mi hermana. Decidido, le respondí.

-Le vengo a traer unos medicamentos a la Sra. Hudson. Es una mujer muy respetada en mi pueblo. Pero solo yo me anime a salir al bosque ayudarla…-podía ver el brillo en los ojos del animal-…esto supongo que ya lo sabías ¿no?- Él asiente- ¿Entonces porqué preguntas?-

-Bueno, quería iniciar una conversación y que alguien reafirmara mis deducciones.- explico mientras se sentaba a mi lado-

-Bueno… eso fue… brillante- No fue hasta cuando me di cuenta que mis pensamientos salieron de mi boca fue demasiado tarde.-Dijo…. bah que importa, lo que escuchaste- dije tratando de que mi cara no se volviera roja como mi caperuza. Mire su rostro, parecía más consternado que yo.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- contesto el.

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasamos un buen rato hablando. Sobre el bosque, sobre el pueblo. Sobre cómo estaba el clima, sobre las no sé qué cantidad de hojas de árbol distintas en el bosque. Era gracioso como una creatura a la que tanto odiaba me empezaba a caer bien. Sentía que él era diferente a los de su especie. No sé si era por su voz tanto seria como tranquila o sus ojos acogedores.

-Bueno, tu sabes de mi.-le dije- Pero cuéntame de ti… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿O acaso no tienes uno?-

Él me miró. No parecía molesto sino más bien extrañado- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?... No, espera…supongo que para ser más equitativos, yo sé tu nombre, sobre tu familia y un poco de tu pasado. Tú no sabes nada de mí pero quieres saber. Es lógico.- decía mientras juntaba sus manos como en un rezo junto a sus labios.

-¿Entones?- Él se acercó a la fogata sentándose elegantemente junto a mí.

-Mi nombre es Sherlock, del ya casi extinto clan Holmes.-

-¿Extinto? ¿A qué se referirá?- pensé.

\- Supongo que te preguntarás porqué- el maldito parece leer la mente.- Sólo quedamos mi hermano Mycroft y yo pero somos muy distantes porque es un gordo cretino controlador- explicó algo molesto. Yo me reí, no por su situación sino por cómo describe a su hermano. Me mira confundido y luego se da cuenta del porqué de mi risa y curiosamente me acompaña con una sonrisa.- Tu querías a tu hermana ¿verdad?-

Eso era un poco obvio pero el lobo dio un golpe bajo.

-Tú dime, sabes toda mi vida. Pues si –suspire- La extraño. Ella era muy mandona, regañona y poco extraña y ruda pero tenía un gran corazón. Siempre al tanto de los demás.-

-Mycroft es muy listo, no tanto como yo claro- bueno creo que han notado que no es muy modesto.- pero es su forma rara y retorcida de decirme que me quiere y que solo los tenemos a nosotros. A mí y a él nos expulsaron del clan, ya sabes, por no obedecer al Alfa… No te quiero aburrir-

-Por favor, ¡sigue!- dije rápidamente. Otra vez diciendo cosas por inercia. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada por ello.-Claro, si quieres.-

-Es raro-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Los otros lobos me muerden o me ladran, o simplemente me ignoran cuando hablo o los dedujo. Pero tú no. Tú teniendo razones, irracionales pero las tienes. ¿Por qué?-

-No sé, tú no eres como los otros y yo no soy como los demás humanos-

-Suena lógico-dijo con sarcasmo. Yo le mostré una cara molesta y le indique que continuara.-Esta bien… por nuestros dones deductivos nos fueron excluyendo. Nosotros sabíamos que sin manada no duraríamos mucho en el bosque así que intentamos adaptarnos. Pero el Alfa nos hizo una prueba que era matar a uno de los del clan. Yo no accedí, yo solo mato para comer no por diversión de ese loco. Y... heme aquí hablando con un chico con extraños gustos de ropa.- Su sonrisa tan típica en él se mostró.

-Oye-le dije mientras le daba un empujón amistoso. Podía ver como el reía conmigo. Él me observó a los ojos, se miraba sereno. Sólo nos acompañaba el calor de la fogata.

En lo que menos me di cuenta, estábamos muy cerca uno de otro. Nada se movía, como si el bosque entero se pusiera de acuerdo para no interrumpirlo. Ni siquiera sus orejas se movían o expresaban algo. Solo podía ver sus ojos. Él se inclina pero su mano (o garra) tomaba el emparedado a mi lado.

-No es por molestar pero…-parecía avergonzado, mientras inclinaba sus orejas hacia atrás- podría comer esto, hace mucho que no como algo-

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?!

-Claro-dije tratando de mantener la calma y mi mente- Es todo tuyo-

-Gracias Watson-

-No me llames Watson-

-¿Por qué? Lo poco que sé de humanos es que cuando apenas los conoces les dices por su apellido ¿no?-

-Tú dime John-

-Pero…-

-¡Solo hazlo!-

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de madrugada y la fogata se había extinguido, tenía que seguir caminado un tramo y llegaría pero me daba pereza levantarme. Me sentía cálido y tranquilo. Pero, si la fogata ya estaba extinta, ¿Por qué me sentía tibio?

Abro los ojos. Al parecer caí dormido pero podía notar unas manos finas abrazando mi abdomen. Un suspiro se notó en mi nuca.

Era Sherlock que abrazaba mi espalda mientras dormíamos.

Como hombre tan masculino que soy lo más razonable es gritar. Lo desperté pero él no parecía molesto, más bien confundido.

-¿Qué haces abrazándome mientras dormimos?-

-¿Qué es abrazar?, yo no te "abrazo", estaba manteniendo el calor. Así dormimos los de mi especie cuando hace frio.-

-Pero eso no se hace sin permiso-

-Mira, yo casi no duermo porque hace que mi mente se alente. Me mantuve despierto mucho después de que te durmieras pero cuando la llama ardiente se acabó, pues me dio frio y ya sabes lo demás.-

-Tranquilo.-dije una vez que concluyo su explicación y comprendí su punto.-No pasa nada, es que no estoy acostumbrado. Los humanos no hacemos eso cuando hace frio… todo el tiempo. Los humanos demostramos nuestro… aprecio o cariño mediante los abrazos.-

\- Los humanos son raros.-

-Los lobos también-contraataqué -¿Sabes mínimo lo que es aprecio o cariño?-

-John, tal vez seamos "salvajes" pero los lobos y los humanos son más parecidos de lo que crees-El miro el sendero frente a nosotros.- Pero en lo personal creo que los sentimientos son una debilidad. Mi hermano y yo lo pensamos así.-

Sentí frio al escucharle. Me sentí triste por alguna forma. Pero no dejaría que él se diera cuenta. Además aun no sabía quién había asesinado a mi hermana. Eso era por lo que hablaba con Sherlo…digo el lobo, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, yo me voy.-le dije.

-Bien- respondí sin brisa. Tome mis cosas y fui caminando, dándome cuenta que Sherlock me seguía. Iba a decirle que se fuera pero algo dentro de mí me lo impidió.

-Mínimo camina más rápido- grite.

-Si camino más rápido, te arrebasare gracias a tus pata tan cortas-

-espera, espera. No son patas, son piernas y aparte no son cortas, tú eres demasiado alto, para ser un lobo.- respondí

-Eso no es cierto.-

-Solo cállate y sigue caminando.- Sonreí con una sonrisa limpia y verdadera (hace mucho que no lo hacía) y el me acompañaba con una totalmente lobuna (pero eso no le quitaba lo encantadora).

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces ¿a ti te gustaría ir a la ciudad?-

-Sí, el bosque es aburrido-mira los arboles con desdén-Quiero conocer cosas nuevas-

-Yo-le comente- siempre soñé con ir a la ciudad a estudiar medicina. Ayudar a las personas. Esa es mi vocación.-mire al cielo con ilusión. A nadie le había contado sobre mi sueño…solo a Harry.

-Yo creo…-mire al lobo a mi lado- que serás un gran doctor- dijo mirándome con leve ternura. Mire hacia otro lado para no tornarme color tomate de nuevo cuando divise la casita 221B del Bosque Baker.

-Llegamos-dije en susurro.

-Así lo veo-Ambos nos veíamos incomodos y a la vez tristes. La había pasado muy bien en compañía suya.-Creo que yo tengo que irme de nuevo al bosque- ambos miramos el piso, moviendo nuestros pies nerviosos.

-Fue un gusto a ver pasado un rato contigo Sherlock del Clan Holmes.-

-A mí también John humano del Hogar Watson-toco mi hombro y dijo-Espero que encuentres a quien asesino a tu hermana-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada-

Así yo me acerque a la casa y el desapareció dentro del bosque.

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Qué bueno que has venido a visitarme, querido John-dijo la Sra. Hudson mientras me servía te. Yo sorbe un poco, esta delicioso.- ¿Entonces hurtaste las medicinas para traérmelas?-

-Bueno….yo-balbucee

-Bien hecho- dijo mientas me guiñaba. Ella es, aun por tu edad, alguien con mucha energía y amabilidad. Su hermana era igual. Harry y yo solíamos visitarlas mucho….hasta ese trágico día.-Pero en serio, ¿Ninguna llamada?-

Hablar con ella era realmente fácil, era como la abuela que nunca tuve. Hablamos mucho, y tenía previsto que en la tarde me iría a casa a muy pesar. Hablamos de muchos temas (no tantos como lo hice con Sherlock) pero de la nada tocamos el tema de "Tragedia".

-Sí, fue un día triste. Ambos perdimos una hermana, John. Recuerdo que el cazador y yo salimos a pasear o coquetear como quieras llamarle- dijo entre risas acompañadas-Y entonces escuchamos gritos dentro de la casa- Se veía muy triste y tome su mano-Entre junto con el y lo que vimos fue sangre, sangre por todas partes, la capa de Harry y un lobo en su forma animal, de pelaje negro y unos hipnotizantes y fríos ojos azules que huía por la ventana con el hocico ensangrentado.-

"Hipnotizantes y fríos ojos azules"

"pelaje negro"

No podía respirar, como si todos los cabos sueltos se unieran dejándome todo claro. Me inundaba la tristeza, ese maldito me traiciono, me mintió haciéndome creer que él era diferente. Ahora que lo veía, la tristeza se cambió a furia y venganza.

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era muy tarde y volvería a casa. La Señora me había hecho recordar mucho el pasado y acorde que de ahora en adelante la visitaría cada viernes. Tome algunas galletas y plantas medicinales (obsequios de ella) y las metí a la canasta.

Salí observando el sol a unas pocas horas de esconderse. Respire hondo y continúe con mi viaje. Antes de entrar a bosque, percibo ruido en un arbusto. Del sale un lobo de pelaje negro y ojo azules.

-Hola John-dice Sherlock sonriente mientras se trasforma en su forma "humana"-Supongo que con obviendad regresas al pueblo, ¿Quieres que….-pero no termina sus palabras porque la arma que traía conmigo ahora le daba un buen golpe en el rostro dejándolo descorsertado.-¿A QUE HA SIDO ESO?- me contesta enojado mientras se limpiaba su ahora labio levemente roto.

-No te conformabas con solo comerme ¿no es cierto?-le escupí como veneno. Sherlock abrió los ojos de sorpresa.- ¿Estas sorprendido? Descubrí tu sucio truco lobo-otro golpe a su cuerpo.

-¿De qué hablas?-responde mientras trata de defenderse mientras me empuja con fuerza. Le doy una patada con fuerza para detenerlo.

-Déjame refrescarte la memoria maldito-dije mientras le quita el seguro a mi pistola, colocándola en su cabeza ya que estaba en el suelo adolorido.-Mataste a mi hermana y a una pobre anciana. Las mataste. La mataste y aun así tienes el cinismo de tratar de ser mi amigo.-

-Pero yo no he sido John, tengo muchas pruebas que dan mi …-de nuevo no lo dejo hablar. Mi furia es más grande que sus palabras y le golpeo nuevamente en la boca.

-Cállate!-El muy bastardo tiene cara de tristeza y confusión.

-John, por favor -decía mientras tomaba con sus dedos la punta del arma-John, créeme. Yo no fui.- podía ver su rostro, él era tan humano. Sus ojos demostraban tantas cosas aun cuando el quería ser frio y distante. Al pensar en su frialdad mire sus orejas de lobo y volví a la realidad. Ese bastardo no se saldría con la suya.

-Lobo, ¿Cómo pude confiar en ti? Pensé…que eres mi amigo, que eras diferente- dije más con duelo deprimido que con furia. Sherlock me miro, tratando de deducir el porqué de mis acciones. Pero luego hace lo que nunca pensé que un lobo o un lobo como creí que era Sherlock haría.

Acerco más mi revolver a su frente con los ojos cerrado y con resignación-John, haz lo que quieras. Solo quiero que sepas que me agrado platicar con alguien como tú-dijo con una pequeña y rápida lagrima.

Eso realmente no me lo esperaba. Dentro de mi algo se rompió viéndolo así. En el camino aparentaba ser un sarcástico, algo infantil y presumido e inteligente lobo (que incluso pensé que no era como una maquina). No alguien tan humano.

Pero no dejaría que me engañara con eso.

No dejaría que me envenenara con mentiras de nuevo.

Tome con fuerza mi arma, apunte y acerque mi dedo en el gatillo. Sherlock no se inmutaba o se movía, aceptando su castigo.

Se escucha un estruendo...

Pero no es mi pistola, sino un enorme lobo que se había abalanzado sobre mí. Este lobo era as grande y terrorífico que Sherlock. Con un pelaje negro áspero, unas orejas enormes, con un hocico enorme, lleno de colmillos filosos. Y unos ojos hipnotizantes y fríos….pero fríos que te enfriaba con ellos.

Podía ver como volvía a su forma humanoide. Era más un poco más alto que yo pero se notaba más fuerte. Tenía mirada de psicópata o maniaco.

-Hola Johny–Boy-dijo el lobo encima mío.-Pensé que sería más alto o fuerte si tu hermanita gritaba tu nombre para que la salvaras. Aburrido-

Yo estaba en shock (por segunda vez). ¿Él fue quien la asesino? Podía oír como otros lobos se acercaron burlándose de sus palabras-Pero algunas veces la gente ordinaria es adorable, ¿no es así Sherlock?- Sherlock, con dolor mira enojado a este lobo.-Por fin hiciste algo bien, para el clan-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Algunos me dicen James, Otros Jim, e incluso Jimmy. El bosque me conoce como el líder del clan Moriarty.-Acerco su garra a mi rostro dejando un rasguño en mu mejilla. Le empuje dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, logre sacarlo de encima pero en vez de quejarse, soltaba unas burlescas carcajadas.- ¡Oh no!, no debiste hacer eso- dice mientras truena sus dedos indicando que sus secuaces se acercaran rodeándome en sus figuras lobunas.-Fue un gusto conocerte John, aunque platicar con la comida es de mala educación- finalizo antes de transformarse en lobo y saltar hacia mí. Cierro los ojos esperando mi final….uno que no llega. Abro los ojos y veo como otro lobo de pelaje negro y ojos azules le atacaba para que no me alcanzara.

Sherlock.

La pelea era tremenda y yo no me deje afuera, empecé a golpear a diestra y siniestra a los lobos que querían herirnos. Sherlock y Moriarty parecían dos enemigos naturales en busca de su superioridad. Y se hablaban entre ellos.

-Vamos, exiliado. Espero más que eso.-decía el asesino.

-Solo es el inicio- golpe bueno para Sherlock, dejando algo fuera de lugar a James. Otros lobos fueron a ayudarlo (por lo cual, dejándome a mi) atacando a el "exiliado" por la espalda. Rápidamente busque mi revolver. Al hallarle le di un tiro certero a uno de los lobos, dejándolo caer. Todo iba bien, parecía que ganaríamos en poco tiempo, pero no me espero lo el movimiento de ajedrez de Moriarty.

-Te has hecho débil Sherly-

-¿Porque lo dices?-respondió con frialdad.

-Porque te volviste doméstico, fácil de dominar. Aburrido-Mordida por parte de Moriarty pero escapada del Holmes.

-Claro que no, siempre seré un lobo libre- ataque de garra, causando un dolor intenso en el maniático- Más ahora que estoy lejos de ti.-

-No, no- ataque de Moriarty levemente efectivo en la pata ya lastimada del de ojos acogedores- No eres libre si hay algo que te haga hacer cosas que no quieres-

-¿A si? ¿Cómo qué?-

-Como tu nuevo amigo, el de rojo-

Todo fue muy rápido.

Moriarty saltando hacia mi persona, para caerme encima, para devorarme. Yo volteándome para ver mi triste destino. Unos lobos observándolo todo. Luego un Sherlock siendo atropellado por el salto del asesino. Sherlock se había interpuesto entre la muerte y yo.

Vi su cuerpo humanoide caer al suelo. Con la pierna ensangrentada. Sin moverse. Sin quejarse. Con los ojos cerrados. Sin poder ver sus ojos azul.

-¡SHERLOCK!- grite con dolor, corriendo hacia él. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando Moriary se acercó a mí.

-Oh, al final no fue tan interesante como creía-Sus movimientos eran más de serpiente que de can. Escurridizo y malvado.-Ahora John, acamparas a tu hermana.-Observaba sus colmillos fieros y esos fríos ojos. Por un momento me congelaron. Pero volví a mirar en cuerpo de quien me salvo aun por la forma en que le acuse y trate.

Sherlock.

-No te tengo miedo- grite con firmeza. Obteniendo solo burlas.

-¿A si?- la voz retorcida de James asustaría a cualquiera. Se acercó para intimidarme más aún. Retiro mi arma con rapidez de mis manos y se volvió su forma humana sin alejarse de su maldita cercanía-¿John algo que decir al bosque antes de morir?-Me apuntaba con mi propia pistola, el sin vergüenza. Pero yo tenía mi propia arma secreta-

-Si-respire hondo-esto es por Harry y Sherlock- dije encajando en su pecho el cuchillo que siempre porto en una bolsa de mi cinturón. Se escuchan disparos que no vienen de mi revolver causando revuelto entre los demás lobos.

-Fuera de mi jardín, creaturas del demonio- era la Señora Houdson con escopeta en mano, jugando a tiro al blanco con los lobos. El único que quedo era Moriary, que intentando ponerse de pie, no soltaba mi revolver. La Señora apunto su arma al herido James, pero él se le adelanto.

-¡No me tocara nada tuyo, bruja!- diciendo esto, se disparó.

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Están bien?-pregunto la anciana con dulzura mientras salía corriendo a mi encuentro.

-Claro que s…. ¿están?-

-Por su puesto. Tú y Sherlock-

-SHERLOCK-Salí corriendo hacia su cuerpo. Estaba ahí, recostado pero lo importante es que respiraba. Suspire de alivio al comprobar sus latidos al escucharlos.-Sherlock-él estaba despierto, pero en cuando diviso mi figura se acostó dándome la espalda, haciendo ovillo en el pasto.-Sherlock perdón…entiende, lo que hice no estuvo bien…me deje. Llevar por mi enojo y mi punto de vista.-El no se molestaba en mirarme y la Señora me miraba preocupada.-Lo siento mucho, pero si supieras lo asustado que estaba cuando te pusiste en medio y…pensé…pensé que tu…-mi voz se cortó por un momento-no quería perder a alguien más en mi vida.-Abrí los ojos levemente humedecidos y me di cuenta que Sherlock me observaba, me sentí avergonzado porque no me gusta que la gente me vea llorar.

-No te preocupes John-respondió mientras quitaba de mi la única lagrima que salió-Yo tampoco-

Ambos sonreímos en complicidad.

La tranquilidad se rompió cuando un Hombre y un lobo llegaron de la nada con aspecto de a ver corrido mucho. Me puse en alerta pero la naturalidad de la Señora H. me explico que eran amigos.

-Escuchamos los disparos. ¿Todo en orden?-explico el hombre de apariencia joven pero leves canas.

-Oh Greg, solo los lobos de Moriarty pero te gustara saber que el ya no está-dijo apuntando su cadáver.

-¿Qué? ¿Al fin lo atrapo Sherlock?-

-Algo así- respondí yo.

-Oh querido. Él es el cazador y el protector del bosque, Greg Lestrege. Y el lobo rojizo.-El mencionado se trasformó en un hombre de cabellos castaños rojos, con más años que Sherlock y una cara de seriedad friolenta y elegancia que parece ser herencia de su clan.-Es…-

-Mycroft-termino Sherlock con rosto de molestia lo cual solo causo risa para mí.

-Querido Hermano, solo te dejo unas 24 horas y ya estas herido.-

-No estoy tan…-pero un leve aullido sale de sus labios al tratar de levantarse. Yo me acerque y con un trozo de mi manga limpie su herida y la vende.-Así ya estamos algo a mano. Lo ayude a levantarse, dirigiéndonos al 221B.- ¿Pero porque estaba juntos el cazador y tu hermano?-

-Como te dije, sabíamos que no sobreviviríamos solos así que buscamos lugares donde vivir. Sabíamos que tenemos más habilidades que otros seres. Así que trabajamos para los protectores del bosque. Yo lo hago por diversión pero mi hermano por comida y un techo. A veces se cree la reina.-

-Te he oído-replico el otro lobo molesto.

Nuestras carcajadas no pudieron ser más sinceras.

-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde ese día muchas cosas cambiaron. El pueblo vive más feliz, sin la amenaza de lobos terroríficos come humanos. El bosque vive más en paz y Mycroft trabaja como puente entre humanos y animales junto con Greg. La Señora H. Ya no se siente tan sola, Sherlock vive con ella y yo la visito más veces de lo que prometí. Para verla a ella y a Sherlock. Sherlock ahora está recuperándose pero pronto podrá resolver casos en el bosque, como él dice. No para de quejarse sobre lo aburrido que es estar encerrado. Se ve menos débil y más contento. Dice su hermano que nunca lo había visto tan inspirado. Supongo que son buena influencia. Su servidor tiene una capa roja nueva, en memoria de mi hermana. Estoy a dos años de irme del pueblo, para irme a estudiar medicina en la ciudad. Y Sherlock quiere acompañarme para cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor Lobo detective del mundo. O el único, tal vez.

Tal vez este no sea el final, tal ver es solo el comienzo. Pero para que no se vea feo.

FIN.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡HE TERMINADO!

¡Soy tan feliz!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Tengo en mente hacer otra adaptación de un cuento popular al estilo Sherlockiano. Ustedes pueden darme ideas en los Comentarios. Den comentarios, para mejorar! Dan alegría a mi corazón.

Otra pregunta ¿Alguien le gusta VOCALOID?


End file.
